Mastermind
by Calamithy
Summary: Os, yaoi, UA. Il était une fois, 3 hommes superbes... la ressemblance avec Drôle de Dames s'arrête là XD


**Disclaimers : Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Genre : chacorable (absolument chacal, un brin adorable)**

**Rating : **T :)

**C'est quoi ?** C'est à voir :p C'est un univers alternatif.

**Résumé : 3 hommes et un... :p  
**

**Micis ! A toutes les personnes qui ont pensé à moi et qui ont mis un petit mot, merci pour vos encouragements et ne vous inquiétez pas : warrior I am :)**

**Mise au point : je ne sais pas pour qui certains reviewers se prennent mais il va falloir se calmer un brin.**

**J'aime bien la taquinerie, je comprends qu'on n'aime pas tout ce que j'écris, moi-même je n'aime pas tout ce que je lis ou écris.**

**Mais je n'admets ni la familiarité excessive, ni le manque de respect. Il y a une manière de dire les choses, on n'est pas des sauvages.**

**Qu'on soit bien clairs. Je n'écris pas sur commande, ceux qui veulent des histoires sur mesure n'ont qu'à les écrire eux-mêmes.**

**J'écris pour faire plaisir et aussi me faire plaisir. Si ça ne plaît pas, n'hésitez pas à le dire mais ne me parlez pas comme si j'étais votre scribe parce que jusqu'à preuve du contraire je ne le suis pas.  
**

**Ça ne va clairement pas être possible.**

**Parenthèse fermée.**

**Fic pour quoi ? Pour vous et pour moi. Elle m'est tombée dessus vendredi donc vala.  
**

* * *

**Mastermind  
**

*

**Un complexe, Paris, 13 février 2010 à 20h30**

*

Il était une fois, 3 hommes superbes assis chacun à une table, célibataires et plutôt heureux de l'être.

*Insérer musique des drôles de dames*

*

Le premier, installé au 3e étage du complexe.

D'Artagnan Maxwell (oui, les Américains pouvaient aller très loin dans leur adoration des œuvres françaises, un honneur outre-atlantique, une tragédie à Epinal)

Auto-surnommé Duo depuis son séjour au Japon en 1994, où il avait eu le coup de foudre pour une série Mecha et un personnage aux cheveux Moka.

Il s'était identifié au type qui avait le même nom de famille que lui – et qui lui avait fait découvrir que le nom de « Maxwell » n'était pas que « Qualité Filtres », ce qui n'était pas rien, les enfants aimaient appuyer là où ça faisait mal.

D'Artagnan avait piqué à ce personnage tragi-comique son prénom, pour lui nettement plus cool – et plus facile à porter… go figure – que le sien.

*

Il avait 14 ans (à 14 ans tout est mieux que soi à moins de s'appeler Lavigna) et avait décidé de :

- se laisser pousser les cheveux (pour cacher ses oreilles et la frange effilée c'était l'idéal quand on avait des boutons sur le front)

- ne pas pousser la fan attitude jusqu'à porter des pantalons parachutes (parce que ça faisait des cuisses d'autruche sans plume, oui il était relativement intelligent pour un ado, mais il avait essayé quand même)

D'Artagnan Duo ne ressemblerait jamais totalement à un cartoon et heureusement pour lui.

S'identifier à Duo lui avait permis de mieux vivre son adolescence, ça faisait du bien un peu de rêve.

*

- Bonsoir… vous ne vous sentez pas bien, madame ?

- Vous êtes trop, trop beau !!!

- Euh sécurité ? Une jeune femme vient de s'évanouir…

*

Aujourd'hui Maxwell avait 30 ans, se faisait toujours appeler Duo pour le fun et était dessinateur de manga pour enfant. Il avait décidé de transmettre un peu de ses rêves à des tout petits.

Mais c'était bien les mamans – et parfois les papas – qui se pressaient pour obtenir une petite dédicace.

Pour la petite histoire, il était obligé de signer D'Artagnan « Duo » Maxwell, parce que « Duo Maxwell » était une marque déposée.

Pas la peine d'en rajouter.

*

- Monsieur ?

*

Il retroussa ses manches et remercia le soleil d'avoir fait en sorte d'être moins blanc que sa chemise.

Il essuya ses mains sur son blue jean parce que la rencontre avec le public le rendait toujours un peu nerveux.

Il toucha sa natte, souvenir de Shinigami et armé de son stylo, il décocha son sourire de killer.

A priori il était là pour faire des dédicaces même si personne jusqu'à présent n'avait réussi à aligner une phrase en ce sens.

*

- Bonsoir !

- Bonsoir.

- …

- …

- Bon, à quel nom je signe ce manga ?

- Heero. Heero Yuy.

- … Heero Yuy, comme le pilote 01 ? Vous êtes fan !

- … pitié, j'y ai eu droit toute mon enfance…

- Parce que c'est votre vrai nom ?

- Oui. Et je suis métis russo-japonais. Et j'ai les yeux bleu gris. Et j'ai la coupe en pétard.

- Ah oui d'accord…

- C'est insupportable.

- Si ça peut vous rassurer… vous avez un goût vestimentaire plus sûr.

- Vous trouvez ?

- Le pull cachemire écru, la longue veste en cuir noir sur un blue jean à vue de nez taille 42 et des Doc noires… ah, du 42 aussi, c'est pas vraiment le cycliste-marcel-basket-jaune-poussin.

*

Heero Yuy avait un air dubitatif.

*

- … Dans certains dessins Heero Yuy porte du cuir.

- Certes. Mais le jour où il fera un 42 et un peu plus d'un mètre 80 n'est pas arrivé.

- Des fois qu'il y ait un revival…

- Mais non, ils sont passé à d'autres séries Gundam, Seed, Destiny, Lelouch of the Rebellion tout ça…

- Le quoi ?

- Rien, certes pour une fois y a pas un des héros qui meurt dans une série Gundam, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils remettent le couvert avec Wing. Ça n'aurait pas de sens.

- … Ca a un sens un type en cycliste et basket jaune poussin qui sauve le monde ?

- … Point taken.

*

Heero Yuy avait un présent un regard intense

*

- …

- …

- …

- Quoi ? Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ?

- Vous ne trouvez pas la situation surréaliste ?

- ?

- … Je sais que vous êtes fan de Duo Maxwell mais… ça ne vous fait pas bizarre de rencontrer un Heero Yuy ?

- …

- Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle ?

- Mes meilleurs amis s'appellent Wu Fei Chang et Quatre Q. Raberba Winner. Mon agent s'appelle Tyler Barton et je l'appelle Trowa. Le seul truc que je pourrais dire, là, c'est bienvenue au club.

- C'est une blague…

- Je ne suis pas à une blague près.

*

Heero Yuy prit un air… mystérieux…

*

- Ah ? Si je vous disais que ce n'était pas une séance de dédicaces, vous ririez ?

- … Mais c'en est une, non ? Il y a des gens qui sont passés avant vous et une armée qui fait la queue…

- Comment ça une armée ? Ah, c'est parce que je suis de dos.

*

*se retourne et regarde*

*tout le monde détale*

*se tourne à nouveau*

*

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

- *petit rictus à fossette* J'ai fait mon Heero Yuy.

- Euh vous avez un flingue ? *appuie sur le bitonio pour appeler la sécurité, un compteur se met en route* Sécurité ?

- Allons, Monsieur Maxwell, on ne peut pas se faire arrêter pour un regard…

- …

- Bien. A présent que nous sommes en tête à tête, je vais vous expliquer le principe.

- C'est quoi ce délire ?

- C'est un…

- Un QUOI ??

* * *

Le second, installé au 2e étage du complexe.

Quatre Q. Raberba Winner.

Oui, Quatre Q., nommé par sa grande sœur à cause de son dessert préféré : le Quatre Quart.

Quelle idée de demander son avis à une petite Iria de 5 ans me répondrez-vous ?

Quand le dessert correspondait aux envies d'une héritière Saoudienne adepte des arts divinatoires,…

Dame Raberba, épouse Winner ne pouvait que le prendre comme un signe. Officiellement.

Quant au père – homme d'affaires Anglais qui n'avait pu assister à l'accouchement et était arrivé trop tard pour reconnaître le chérubin -…

Le pauvre homme n'avait pu qu'assister, impuissant, à l'apocalypse.

Officieusement, les amis et la famille qualifièrent le procédé d'ingénieux.

Cette méthode drastique s'était avérée efficace pour que le si overbooké Winner soit SYSTEMATIQUEMENT présent aux naissances des enfants suivants.

Le seul mâle de la famille… Terrible, simplement terrible. Et les grossesses post Quatre Q. s'étaient soldées par des petites filles avec des prénoms conventionnels. Injustice totale.

*

- Bon, j'espère qu'ils vont arriver rapidement, j'ai hâte que ça commence.

*

Winner père appelait donc son fils Junior… avec un mélange d'amour paternel et de désespoir.

Quatre Q. ou Quatre Quart ? Difficile de démarrer dans la vie avec de telles Quilles.

Mais Quatre avait un excellent Quotient Intellectuel, un bon Emotionnel et une intelligence sociale développée.

Oui il avait mis un gnon ou deux au bon moment et curieusement plus personne ne le prenait pour cible à cause de ses origines sociales, de ses cheveux d'or et de ses yeux couleur des mers du sud.

La maman avait peut-être eu raison : aujourd'hui Quatre Q était un brillant… cuisinier.

Il adorait ça, se fichait comme d'une guigne d'un milieu qui l'aurait bien vu magnat de quelque chose.

*

- Bon, c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ? Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?

*

Très tôt il avait trouvé refuge dans la popote, dans les cuisines du Country Club de papa. Elles l'avaient sauvé de l'ennui profond.

Ces réunions hebdomadaires avaient bien failli lui faire préférer la nourriture aux hommes.

Mais le cuisinier était mignon.

Sa mère lui avait dit « sois heureux, mon fils ». Sa sœur lui avait dit « je t'ai bien nommé, mon frère » qui ressemblait à un « je t'ai bien eu »

Et son père lui avait dit « tant que tu n'es pas jet-setter… »

Parce qu'être jet-setter c'était la honte. Pire que d'être pauvre.

Il portait sa tenue de chef cuisinier, sa tenue d'apparat.

A priori il avait été contacté par une émission de télé respectable pour faire partie d'un jury d'expert et dénicher les jeunes talents.

*

- Bonjour je suis…

- Monsieur Barton ? Vous êtes l'agent de Duo.

- ?

- Je vous ai vu en photo. Vous souhaitez vous reconvertir ?

- Si vous êtes le gourou…

- Je veux dire : vous participez à Super Chef ?

- Non…

*

Quatre observa l'homme en chemise blanche, cravate et pantalon noir.

*

- Ah. Vous accompagnez quelqu'un ?

- Non plus…

- Eh bien… ce n'est pas que je vous chasse mais les candidats vont bientôt arriver.

- Oui. Autant que je m'asseye. Oops, pas très confortable tout ça, la prod aurait pu investir un autre lieu.

- Attendez, monsieur…

- Trowa.

- Trowa… _Trowa _? Comme Trowa Barton ?

- Comme Tyler Barton, mais Duo trouve que je ressemble au tordu masqué de son enfance, alors de temps en temps il m'appelle Trowa. C'est devenu un surnom.

- Ok… Trowa. Ce n'est pas un rendez-vous.

- Oui, c'est très sérieux, ce n'est pas Disneyland.

- Aussi mignon que vous soyez...

- Merci.

- Votre présence ici risque d'induire les candidats en erreur.

- Tant mieux s'ils croient ce qu'ils voient.

- …

- Surprise, surprise.

* * *

Le troisième, Wu Fei Chang, au premier étage.

27 ans, aidant de temps en temps ses parents dans le restaurant asiatique familial. Officieusement.

Repéré très rapidement par son air si sérieux pour un petit bonhomme à l'époque ceinture blanche de judo.

5 ans, adorable avec sa mine renfrognée plus que concentrée et enfant de pub.

Il était le petit bonze de la pub pour céréales « Top Pops ».

Il était l'adolescent rebelle au jeans déchiré et à la coupe de cheveux improbable dans la pub « Studio Laque »

Il était aujourd'hui « The Man », actuellement égérie de la marque Kevin Little. Son corps félin et nu, ses yeux sombres en amande et ses cils ourlés sans être féminins, sa bouche sensuelle et ses longs cheveux noirs étaient placardés en 4/3 sur les 5 continents.

Officiellement « The Man » était mannequin, responsable du réchauffement planétaire.

Mais s'il n'aidait pas sa famille les rares fois où il se retrouvait à Paris, il se ferait réprimander comme un enfant. La famille c'était une plaie mais c'était sacré et son cocon, sa soupape de sécurité.

Sa famille voulait qu'il reprenne le restaurant ; tous les pento color de ses parents ne changeraient pas le temps qui passe.

*

- Bien, bien, bien…

*

Wu Fei avait la pression et espérait plus tard céder le restaurant à un amoureux de la cuisine.

Il en avait déjà parlé à ses parents qui refusaient catégoriquement.

Ils avaient accepté son métier. Il devrait accepter le restaurant.

Wu Fei n'avait rien à faire là : il avait une beauté délicieusement exotique, un charme à la fois animal et mâle et n'avait aucune difficulté à rencontrer du monde.

Il avait confiance en son physique mais recherchait quelqu'un qui lui donnerait confiance en ses compétences.

Wu Fei avait arrêté les études juste avant le bac et n'osait pas reprendre des cours.

Wu Fei était clairement ici pour participer à un speed-dating.

Wu Fei avait clairement piégé ses deux amis.

*

- Quand ils sauront, ils me tueront… ou me remercieront, qui sait ?

*

Wu Fei avait noué ses cheveux en catogan et chaussé ses petites lunettes de vue.

Il avait enfilé une chemise noire, col ouvert sur un pantalon noir.

Ainsi il restait élégant mais discret, personne ne le reconnaissait ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'être abordé.

Dès qu'il était reconnu les attitudes changeaient.

Une jeune fille au look gothique s'installa devant lui.

*

- Mais vous êtes… vous êtes… HIIIIII !

- …

*

Elle le reconnut tout de suite et se mit à hurler.

Il appuya directement et deux fois d'affilée sur sa petite sonnette.

Elle repartit en larme.

*

Un jeune homme roux en costume gris s'installa devant lui.

Il avait un regard bienveillant et saisissant.

Puis il se mit à parler.

*

- Vous ressemblez à une fleur…

- Je ne savais pas que les fleurs portaient des lunettes.

*

Et il appuya sans ménagement.

Peut-être était-il difficile ?

Il rencontra des êtres parfois gentils, parfois franchement crétin et il se prit plusieurs fois à soupirer.

Il était bien trop impulsif. Et il se sentait bien trop seul en ce moment.

Cela pouvait semblait idiot mais il avait besoin d'amour, d'un corps et d'un cœur chaud et d'un esprit vif.

Il avait envie de tomber amoureux. Ou plutôt, il se sentait prêt à aimer. Restait à trouver l'élu(e)

Une blondeur connue entra dans son champ de vision, en tenue d'apparat de militaire, veste rouge, pantalon blanc et bottes noires.

Un étrange masque venait recouvrir une partie de son visage. Mais Wu Fei reconnaissait la bouche.

*

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

*

Et cette bouche connue répondit par un sourire énigmatique.

* * *

**Retour au 3e étage**

*

Duo Maxwell écarquilla les yeux quand Heero Yuy se répéta.

*

- C'est un Speed Dating Surprise. Le Speed Dating des Célébrités. Le Speed Dating de la Saint-Valentin. Vous ne regardez jamais la télé ?

- On est le 13 février ?

- Cette émission est filmée dans les conditions du direct et sera diffusée dès demain après montage.

- Non, non, non, ce n'est pas du tout ce qui était prévu.

- C'est le principe de l'émission.

- …

*

Duo se décomposa.

*

- Ne me regardez pas comme ça, vous vous êtes fait piéger, je n'y suis pour rien si vous êtes ici. Nous, les candidats, savions parfaitement où nous mettions les pieds.

- J'espère que Barton n'était pas au courant sinon je le vire. Je déteste l'idée d'avoir été pris pour un imbécile.

- Ceux qui sont venus vous voir appréciaient l'idée de vous rencontrer.

- … Désolé pour tout ça mais… les Speed Dating et les émissions de caméra cachée, c'est plus que pas mon truc. Si vous voulez bien m'excus…

*

Duo se leva quand Heero lui attrapa le poignet.

*

- Vous ne pouvez pas dire non.

- Je vais me gêner, tiens.

- Tous les bénéfices de cette émission seront reversés à une association caritative.

- … Oh putain…

*

Duo se rassit alors que Heero le relâchait.

L'homonyme de 01 s'assit également.

*

- Alors ?

- Attendez une minute.

- 5 minutes.

- Pardon ?

- J'avais 5 minutes pour vous donner envie de me revoir. Le bouton sur lequel vous avez appuyé pour appeler la sécurité est en fait un bip chrono.

- Ah.

- Le premier bip est pour démarrer notre rendez-vous. La prochaine fois que vous appuierez ce sera pour le stopper.

- Ok

*

Duo alla pour appuyer sur le bouton quand il se fit stopper par un regard pénétrant

*

- Vous n'avez pas envie de savoir ce qu'un Heero Yuy pourrait dire à un Duo Maxwell pour le séduire ?

- Vous me faites un live Gundam à la sauce doujinshi ? Pourquoi je serais gay ?

- Et pourquoi pas ?

*

Ah, bien vu.

Duo aimait beaucoup les hommes spontanés sans être crétins.

Duo aimait bien les hommes courageux et soutenant leurs convictions.

Duo était curieux et ça avait bien failli le perdre plusieurs fois. Et ça l'avait sauvé de l'ennui aussi.

Et puis c'était pour la bonne cause. Il tuerait qui a organisé tout ça plus tard.

*

- Point taken. *sourire*

- …

- …

- Ok soyons fous ! Au pire si je ne veux pas faire mon coming out télévisuel, je peux le faire couper au montage ?

- Et si vous me jetez en public je peux demander à ce qu'on coupe au montage aussi.

- Tout bénef.

- Tout bénef ? Je n'ai pas encore commencé, Duo…

- Vous avez _déjà_ commencé. Il vous reste 2 mn 45 pour me convaincre, 01.

* * *

**Retour au 2e étage**

*

Quatre secoua la tête, sa toque restant parfaitement en place.

*

- …

- Ca ressemble à un speed dating, ça sent le speed dating et vous savez quoi ?

- ?

- C'est un speed dating. Le Speed Dating Célébrité de la Saint Valentin. Enregistré aujourd'hui dans les conditions du direct, diffusé demain.

- Attendez une minute…

*

Un éclat taquin dans le regard vert.

*

- Vous ne savez pas ce qu'est un speed dating, Quatre ? On appuie sur la sonnette que voici et on accorde 5 minutes maximum de son temps à un candidat. Je ne vaux pas 5 minutes de votre temps ?

- Je déteste ce genre de chose, Trowa.

- Pourquoi, vous avez essayé ?

*

Culotté.

*

- Ecoutez, vous vous êtes trompé d'émission ou d'étage.

- Non, c'est bien ici que vous êtes.

- La productrice…

- Dot' ?

- Encore un mytho qui se croit dans les petits papiers.

- Encore un blond de l'intérieur et de l'extérieur. Regardez la file d'attente derrière moi. Vous pensez qu'ils sont venus pour parler cuisine ?

*

Ah oui il y avait beaucoup de monde d'un seul coup, avec des grands sourires timides.

Et aucun n'avaient l'air de vouloir parler cuisine.

En fait, ils avaient autant l'air de vouloir parler cuisine que l'homme qui était en face de lui, avec un sourire en coin.

Un peu irrésistible.

*

- Mais j'aime parler cuisine… bref vous faites erreur. Et Dorothy est blonde. Et c'est une amie de la famille.

- Dorothy a beaucoup d'amis et notamment parmi vos amis, Quatre.

- Qui peut…

- Je vois dans vos yeux que vous voyez ce que je veux dire ou plutôt qui ça peut être.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette phrase ?

*

Quatre avait mal aux joues à force d'étirer les lèvres.

*

- Quelque chose pour décrisper vos joues, Quatre. Et ça marche.

- Peut-être.

- C'est plutôt visible.

- C'est un cauchemar…

- C'est l'autre nom de la télé-réalité, Quatre.

*

Un clin d'œil.

*

- Rien n'est vrai dans ce genre de conneries.

- Oh, je suis bien réel, Quatre. Et les zozos avec les yeux qui font des cœurs, aussi.

- En admettant que tout ceci soit vrai… Je ne m'explique pas votre présence ici, Trowa.

- Ah ? Pourtant c'est très simple.

- Alors Eclairez-moi. Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi venir consciemment à un speed dating ? Allons, Quatre…

*

Quatre claqua sa langue contre son palais.

*

- Ce speed dating ? Pour un peu de notoriété ? Pour la sortie d'un manga ? Oh pauvre Duo, s'il savait quelle pub vous lui faites…

- « Oh pauvre Duo » est ici, il peut s'occuper lui-même de sa notoriété.

- Parce qu'il est au courant ? Je vais le…

- Non. Il se croit à une séance de dédicaces. Il est au 3e étage, de sorte à ce que vous ne vous croisiez pas.

- Mais pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? Pourquoi entrainer Duo ?

*

Trowa lui décocha un regard de félin.

*

- Parce qu'il est impossible de dire non à Dorothy Catalona. Parce que c'est une émission caritative.

- Merci de me mettre la pression pour que je reste.

- Je vous en prie, vous êtes filmé. Rassurez-vous, ce n'est pas du direct.

- Pression…

- Et puis je sais que sous cet air hautement dubitatif se cache un bon petit cœur sensible.

*

Haussement de sourcil.

*

- Vous confondez avec un autre Quatre Raberba Winner.

- Je préfère Quatre Q, il est plus sexy, je ne suis pas très chemises roses.

- ...

- C'est que le boss fait bien la promo de Gundam Wing.

- Je vais tuer Duo.

* * *

**Retour au 3e étage**

*

Il restait 2 mn 45 à Heero pour convaincre Duo de l'intérêt de se revoir.

Heero qui aimait les choses simples, carrées et savait que le principe premier du speed dating était d'optimiser son temps de drague.

Heero passa 1 mn 30 à l'embrasser.

A caresser sa bouche, la cajoler, la grignoter.

Duo se passa la langue sur les lèvres.

*

- Il faut… demander avant de faire ce genre de choses, Heero.

- Ok. Je peux ?

- Non.

- Ok.

*

Heero passa la minute trente qu'il lui restait à chanter le générique de début de Gundam Wing.

Lui qui détestait ouvertement la série.

*

- Just Wild Beat Communi caaaa tiooooon…

- Au secours, c'est trop faux.

- ame ni utarenagaraaaaaa

*

Et un Duo, hilare, de lui demander.

*

- Stop, stop. STOP !

- iroasenai atsui omoi…

*

Mais Heero continuait à mal chanter.

Et Duo continuait à se détendre.

Et tout naturellement…

*

- La ferme…

- karadajuu de...

- Oh, ça suffit les heeroniaiseries.

- Hey !

*

Et tout naturellement, Maxwell lui ferma le clapet.

Les lèvres d'un Maxwell constituaient un bien sensuel verrou, verrou que l'on voulait ouvrir encore et encore avec une clé ma foi parfaite.

On ne s'attendait pas à ce que ça marche un speed dating.

Quand on ne s'attendait à rien, on avait déjà un atout.

* * *

**Retour au 2nd étage.**

*

_- Je vais tuer Duo. _

- Le pauvre n'y est pour rien. Ce n'est ni l'organisateur de cet événement, ni le dessinateur de Gundam Wing, Quatre.

- Vrai. Je vais tuer Dorothy.

- Vous serez juste le millième sur la liste. Pour une fois être un Winner ne vous servira à rien.

*

Le petit rire surprit Quatre.

*

- Effectivement.

- Ah, cette fois on voit vos dents.

- Je ne suis pas un pitbull, Trowa.

- Vous avez un sourire démentiel.

*

Et lui il avait de ces yeux…

*

- Merci, vous avez un regard…

- Oui ?

- Vert.

- Pour reprendre un certain bourriquet « merci d'avoir remarqué »

- Saisissante interprétation.

- Magnifique regard bleu lagon. On y plongerait.

*

Charmeur, très.

Trop.

*

- …

- Bref. Pour répondre à votre question, Quatre, j'ai aussi dit oui parce que mon boss est insupportable quand il est célibataire.

- C'est très vrai.

- Enfin un terrain d'entente. Le speed dating peut permettre à Duo de trouver rapidement de quoi manger.

- Ce n'est pas garanti.

- Rien n'est garanti dans la vie.

- Certes.

- Et puis… j'ai su que vous participiez.

*

Quatre tiqua.

*

- Je ne participais pas, je n'étais même pas au courant.

- J'ai su que vous participiez contre votre gré mais avec un contrat et j'ai saisi l'occasion pour vous rencontrer.

- Il existait d'autres solutions pour le faire, Trowa.

- Complètement d'accord. Mais celle-ci me paraissait plus fun.

*

Quatre rit doucement. Il avait envie de jouer.

Il était passé de l'exaspération à la curiosité.

*

- Vous êtes cinglé.

- Je dirais déterminé, avec un petit grain de folie.

- Il est contagieux votre petit grain, Trowa. Donc j'appuie sur la sonnette-chrono ?

- Oui…

- Et vous avez 5 minutes pour me convaincre ? Mais vous m'avez parlé plus de 5 minutes ?

- Vous n'aviez pas actionné le chrono.

- Vous ne devriez pas être disqualifié ?

- Personne ne s'est plaint, Quatre. Logique.

- Logique ?

*

Trowa haussa les épaules.

*

- Enfin, Quatre. Je n'y suis pour rien si vous êtes sous le charme au point d'en oublier les règles…

- Vous êtes incroyable.

- Vous me rendez dingue.

- Vous savez cuisiner ?

*

Le pouvoir du changement de sujet.

Pour la première fois Trowa parut désarçonné.

*

- On a l'occasion de discuter et vous parlez boutique ?

- Mes fréquentations pensent que je suis une affaire au lit et en cuisine.

- Hm… vous êtes maître queux, Quatre, c'est tout naturel.

- *petit rire* C'est vrai, mais je ne suis pas bobonne. J'exige que ceux qui partagent ma vie, mon lit, sachent cuisiner le minimum vital.

*

Trowa rit doucement.

*

- Je sais cuisiner le minimum vital. Je survis à la vie en garçonnière. Au pire on se fait livrer.

- Vous êtes célibataire, Trowa ?

- Je n'ai pas rappelé mon coup d'un soir donc, oui.

- OK, je vais faire faire de l'audience à Dorothy en vous posant une question de circonstance.

- Ah ?

- La Saint Valentin est la fête des amoureux. Si vous étiez amoureux de moi, que m'auriez-vous offert ?

*

Trowa prit bien une minute pour réfléchir.

Quatre s'attendait clairement à un plan restaurant ou cadeau. Le truc sympa mais pas original.

*

- Eh bien… je pars du principe que vous êtes un mec et que les mecs sont cons. Je le sais bien, j'en suis un.

- Ca commence bien.

- Un mec a tendance à ne rien comprendre ou à comprendre ce qu'il veut. Un mec a la reconnaissance du ventre.

- Continuez.

- Un mec ne comprend rien mais aime manger.

- Oui.

- Tu aimes qu'on te cuisine des choses.

- Tu ?

- Tu, mais rassure-toi, tu n'es pas une ballerine.

- Imbécile.

- Donc partant du principe que tu aimes manger et que tu es con comme un mec puisque t'en es un, je te cuirais un bon steak à 15% de matières grasses et des pâtes alphabet et j'écrirais « je t'aime » avec sur ta viande.

*

Quatre éclata de rire.

*

- Et si je mange sans lire ?

- Je te fais des pâtes toute la semaine et je t'en sers au petit déj'. Et puis je fais progressivement ceinture sans faire lit à part. Crois-moi, même toi tu finiras par comprendre. Même si le sang part pas au bon endroit, les neurones elles, résisteront.

*

Quatre avait été séduit progressivement.

Mais il tomba amoureux à la seconde où Trowa avait fomenté son plan infaillible.

Amoureux d'un sourire, d'un fou rire, d'une situation, d'un charme, d'une personnalité…

D'une personne.

Quatre attrapa Trowa par sa cravate et le ramena tout près de ses lèvres, entre deux éclats de rire.

*

- Si tu t'occupes des pâtes, je m'occupe du dessert.

- Hmm… j'aime ce plan.

*

Quatre happa ses lèvres et tout le bonheur qu'il lui apportait.

Tomber amoureux un 13 février c'était chic, dandy, so underground et…

Quatre Raberba Winner qui tombait sous le charme d'un Trowa Barton ?

…

Sa mère avait peut-être raison, tout était affaire de destinée.

* * *

**Retour au 1er étage**

*

Wu Fei avait connu Duo et Quatre adolescents, alors qu'ils étaient au Restaurant Familial.

Duo – il venait juste de prendre ce surnom - parce que c'était un ventre sur patte et que la formule à volonté était moins chère et meilleure que la cantine.

Quatre, parce qu'il adorait être en cuisine et avait demandé à effectuer l'un de ses stages chez les Chang.

*

- Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amènes, Masque de Fer ?

- Appuie sur le bouton et tu le sauras ?

- Puisque tu le joues comme ça. Ton temps est compté.

- Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac. Autant que je m'asseye alors.

*

Ils étaient devenus amis rapidement, de par leur personnalité et, d'après Duo, parce que « Quatre Raberba Winner, Wu Fei Chang et Duo Maxwell ne pouvaient qu'être amis, ils l'étaient sur le papier »

*

- Pourquoi ce masque ?

- Question d'éthique, Wu Fei. Je suis une personnalité publique.

- Mais encore ?

- Je n'ai pas le droit de participer à cette émission sous ma véritable identité. Je constate que tu as su tout de suite.

- Je suis très observateur. Et j'adore ta bouche, je la reconnaîtrais n'importe où.

- C'est à moi de te séduire, Wu Fei et non le contraire. Laisse le dragon dormir un peu…

*

Quatre et lui étaient tombés des nues en lisant le manga – ils préféraient la bd belge et considéraient ces « japoniaiseries» une véritable perte de temps et de papier.

Il fallait reconnaître qu'à l'époque il n'y avait pas beaucoup de mangas traduits en France et les dessins – et traductions - étaient minables.

Quatre s'était demandé de quelle manière il poursuivrait les ayants droit, la fortune et le nom étaient les mêmes, la ressemblance était assez frappante. En revanche la personnalité et le goût vestimentaire étaient aux antipodes de lui. Il ne croyait ni en dieu, ni au destin ni au pacifisme à outrance.

Heureusement que ce manga était peu connu en France quand il était adolescent, sinon il aurait émigré en Arabie Saoudite.

*

- Alors… c'est tout ce que tu racontes, Masque de Fer ?

- Je t'observe.

- Je suis si beau que ça ?

- Tu le sais. Tu me touches, surtout.

- Pas encore…

- Ne me drague pas, Wu Fei. Laisse-toi faire…

- Je n'ai rien fait.

- Et ce baisemain, qu'est-ce ?

- Un souffle sur ton gant.

*

Pour Wu Fei, un asiatique qui s'appelait Chang n'avait rien d'exceptionnel. Le prénom Wu Fei était particulier, cependant.

Il pouvait objectivement reconnaître que le Wu Fei de papier avait quelques ressemblances avec lui mais sans plus, c'était tout de même un bel asiatique aux cheveux longs. Si le Wu Fei du manga était objectivement très attirant, il n'avait pas les traits particuliers d'un Heero Yuy ou d'un Duo Maxwell.

Il y avait plus de chance de rencontrer un bel asiatique qui ressemblait à cet agité du bocal armé d'un dao que de rencontrer un sosie de Heero Yuy ou d'un Duo Maxwell.

Par contre qu'est-ce qu'il le trouvait con et imbu de lui-même au début du manga… et en même temps Wu Fei enviait à son homonyme son instruction plus que son intelligence…

*

- Wu Fei, tu triches.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui me pointe incognito sous un masque qui ne ressemble à rien. Tu souris.

- Lâche ma main.

- Si tu me le demandes avec ce ton séducteur, je ne peux que te répondre non.

- Tu es incorrigible.

- Pourquoi es-tu à mon stand ? Tu veilles ?

- Je…

- Ou tu me surveilles ?

*

En y réfléchissant bien, le vrai Wu Fei avait bien deux points communs avec le Wu Fei de papier :

- 05 était surnommé Dragon et Wu Fei avait un dragon noir tatoué dans le dos, parce qu'il les aimait. Et puis Dragon était son nom d'artiste avant qu'il n'incarne « The Man »

- 05 était un érudit doublé d'un pugiliste qui cachait un cœur meurtri et impuissant derrière une apparence glacée et hautaine.

Wu Fei « The Man » Chang maîtrisait ce qu'il pensait être son seul atout - son image - à la perfection et cachait un manque absolu de confiance en lui derrière une aura intouchable.

*

- Ce n'est pas facile de te parler.

- Tu le fais tous les jours, mais sans masque, mon cœur.

- Et toi Wu Fei, tu en portes toujours un quand tu me parles. Et j'ai raison puisque tu me lâches la main.

*

Wu Fei n'avait jamais osé leur demander simplement de l'accompagner à un speed-dating.

Ils auraient refusé, alors il avait louvoyé.

Wu Fei avait tout essayé… sauf ça. Et si le physique avait bien marché, le reste ne collait pas toujours mais quand il le faisait, ce n'était que pour un temps.

On disait qu'on pouvait trouver l'amour n'importe où et il l'avait cherché partout sauf en speed dating. Il n'y avait jamais mis les pieds… alors la chance du débutant ?

Il se sentait un peu seul alors il avait essayé. Et il s'était donné les moyens.

*

- Tu m'as surpris. Et je ne suis pas d'accord. Je suis moi avec toi.

- Et je suis moi avec ce masque, Wu Fei. C'est difficile de séduire un homme connu.

- Une célébrité ?

- Un ami.

*

Etant l'un des mannequins les plus en vue, Wu Fei avait demandé à son amie de longue date et dénicheuse de talent – elle lui avait permis de décrocher le contrat avec Kevin Little, Dorothy Catalona, d'organiser un speed-dating de célébrité.

Elle lui avait toujours fait confiance, l'avait toujours encouragé et elle avait toute sa confiance.

Il promit à cette véritable papesse de la presse l'exclusivité son, texte et image s'il trouvait l'amour.

Elle avait accepté et adoré le concept. Elle disait faire d'une pierre deux coups.

Pour Wu Fei elle voulait dire association caritative et audience.

*

- Dorothy…

- Chut, pas de prénom. Je suis invisible sans ce masque ridicule. Invisible et inaudible.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, femmehmph ?

- Puisque tu ne sais pas te taire je pose mon doigt sur tes lèvres. Tu me chatouilles…

- …

- Tout ce que je m'apprête à te dire tu l'as déjà entendu, je te l'ai dit 100 fois mais tu ne me prends pas au sérieux, peut-être parce que ça t'arrange.

- …

- Mais te voir faire un speed dating pour rencontrer quelqu'un quand tu m'as sous ton nez… quand en plus je dois l'organiser *ôte ses doigt de la bouche de Wu Fei*…

- …

*

Il avait demandé à l'agent de Duo, « T » Barton, de simuler une séance de dédicaces.

Il avait accepté parce que de son avis, Duo avait vraiment besoin de décompresser (pour être poli) et que cela se ressentait sur ses dessins.

Duo avait été piégé.

Il avait suggéré une émission de cuisine avec le Chef du Moment à Hilde Schbeiker, god de la prod' (dans le métier, c'était un homme, elle posait ses attributs sur la table et quiconque discutait en prenait pour son grade)

Quatre Raberba Winner était un homme recherché car rare. Quatre adorait parler de sa cuisine, transmettre… on lui avait parlé du 13 février pour le début du tournage.

Hors, c'était le 15.

Quatre avait été piégé.

Et là, sous les yeux d'un masque…

*

- J'ai 30 secondes pour te dire…

- …

*

Et à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres…

*

- … de me donner une chance d'être autre chose qu'un masque qui parle à un autre.

- Je retiens « dire » pas « demander »

- Je suis Dorothy Catalona. Demander n'a jamais fait parti de mon vocabulaire. Et puis…

- Hm ?

- Demander sous-entend un hypothétique refus. Dire n'engage que moi, ne t'engage à rien.

- …

- Allez, 5 minutes écoulées. Je retourne à la réghmphmm… .

- Accepter n'engage que nous.

*

Wu Fei avait été piégé.

*

Il était une fois, 3 hommes superbes.

L'un d'entre eux avait le projet fou d'être un peu plus heureux et d'avoir la lâcheté – et aussi la bonté - de ne pas tenter l'aventure seul.

L'un d'entre eux avait eu l'idée incroyable de créer une unité de temps et de lieu pour des emplois du temps si chargés.

Tous les 3 au même endroit et au même moment… sans que deux d'entre eux n'aient pu se douter qu'ils étaient tous ensemble.

Dans Gundam Wing, la série, le plus grand stratège était Quatre Raberba Winner.

Dans la vraie vie « The Man » c'était Wu Fei Chang.

Ce n'était que justice ;)

Ah et oui l'émission a fait un véritable carton... et Dorothy eut droit à un procès et fut condamnée à verser un euro symbolique.

Wu Fei vit ses fesses parfaitement dessinées et reconnaissables dans le dernier manga de Duo - son premier manga shonen ai.

*

*

**OWARI**

**

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous aura plu !

Bonne non Saint Valentin à tous :o)

A pluch' tout le monde !

Mithy ¤ héhéhé¤


End file.
